


i suppose that i will close my eyes and try to find another way

by orphan_account



Category: One Piece, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, Haki-user Midoriya Izuku, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 22:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15398739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Izuku doesn't know how he should feel about the weird straw hat wearing stranger in front of him.But the stranger didn't seem to disagree when he, a quirkless boy, told him his dream to become a hero, and for Izuku, that's more than enough.





	i suppose that i will close my eyes and try to find another way

**Author's Note:**

> just some one-shot. will probably turn this into a series when i finish my other fic.
> 
> couldn't help myself from doing this tbh
> 
> this is about my boy luffy encouraging my other boy izuku

Izuku first met him in the middle of a robbery.  
  
  
  
It had been an ordinary day for him, really. It was a friday then, it was his first week of middle school and school had ended, he tried to make the charred places on his gakuran as unnoticable as possible. He was planning to buy more notebooks for analysis then, when he idly noted that there were only two notebooks left.  
  
He briefly checked his wallet to see if he had enough money and entered one of the more uncrowded shops in the area. When he entered, there were only around three people inside the store, including the bored cashier behind the counter. He quietly hummed as he browsed through the aisles, wondering if he should buy more pens since he was so inclined to lose them.  
  
Then suddenly someone entered the store and growled, "Nobody fucking move!  
  
Izuku found himself frozen on the spot as he looked at the man who seemed to have a mutant type or transformation type of quirk, since he looks like a wolf walking in two legs with clothes, and a gun.  
  
Izuku searched for the other people with him, there was a shaking elementary girl near him, the cashier no longer looked bored, and the boy by the counter with a basket in his hand looked to be around his age.  
  
As the robber tried to pressure the poor woman to give him the store's money, while at the same time tried to keep and eye on them, Izuku frantically thought of ways to stop him, ignoring his twisting stomach and his loudly beating heart.  
  
A half-baked plan formed on his mind and before he could move the boy by the counter spoke, "Oi. Can't you see I was here first? There's a line, you know." There was a scowl on his lips and Izuku could only look at him in disbelief.  
  
The cashier also looked stunned but the robber looked enraged. He bared his teeth amd pointed his gun at the boy. "Don't you understand your own situation?" he sneered.  
  
The boy remained silent and the man stepped closer and harshly pressed the gun on his forehead. The cashier looked horrified and the girl near him let out a whimper. Izuku himself felt his knees getting weak, because someone is going to die why can't he move--  
  
He gritted his teeth, he can't be a hero like this! His legs started to move and he grabbed the man's gun.  
  
Tried to, anyway.  
  
The man seemed to have seen him coming and backhanded him.  
  
Damned wolf arms.  
  
He was sent flying and he felt pain as multiple objects dug into his back.  
  
"Trying to be a hero, are you?" He mocked as he stepped away from the boy and faced Izuku, but in an angle that he could still see the boy and the cashier in the corner of his eye. Izuku internally cursed, he had hoped to get the man's attention away from them.  
  
"I won't let you harm them." He said firmly as his hand grabbed a nearby object and ran at the robber.  
  
It was stupid, it was reckless, but Izuku had a plan.  
  
Izuku idly realized that the object he grabbed was an umbrella and he opened it, throwing it at the robber, the man frantically shoved it away and Izuku used that moment of technical blindness to take him by surprise.  
  
He went down and tackled the man's legs, particularly his ankles.  
  
A mumbled 'shit' and the man who recently fell to the floor suddenly pointed his gun towards the elementary girl.  
  
"One more move and I'll shoot her. You did what you did to protect them right?"  
  
Izuku gritted his teeth and looked at the boy who was being threatened earlier with a pleading look on his face.  
  
The boy caught his look and remarked, "Are you willing to use that?"  
  
The robber looked confused and furrowed his eyebrows, "Wha-"  
  
"What I'm saying is, guns aren't for threats, they're for action."  
  
Izuku's jaw dropped. Was he... telling the robber to pull the trigger?  
  
"Also," the boy confidently continued, "the police are already here." Izuku jerked and looked outside, and just in time, police cars arrived just as Izuku looked outside.  
  
His eyes moved to the shaking cashier who had a phone in her hand.  
  
The man looked desperate and his eyes had a tinge of madness in them, alarmingly. The boy seemed to notice it too.  
  
"Damn it all! If I'm going down I'll be taking one of you with me!" He was about to shoot the girl but there was a sudden pressure and Izuku felt like he was going to pass out.  
  
The girl and the robber certainly did. The cashier was holding out like him but slightly looked worse.  
  
The boy, however was unaffected.  
  
Was it some quirk? A gravity quirk? Is that the reason for the pressure? No, it wouldn't explain why they would pass out...  
  
Suddenly Izuku can breath and the police burst through the door and he can see Kamui Woods somewhere but Izuku was focused on the smiling boy.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Izuku!" His mother cried as she entered the room.  
  
"I'm fine, mom." He sheepishly reassured her.  
  
"Your son is good to go, Midoriya-san." The detective said.  
  
"Shishishi," The boy-- Luffy laughed. _What a weird laugh,_ Izuku thought. "Izuku was great! He grabbed some umbrella and used it for distraction then he tackled the robber!" His mom looked like she was going to have an aneurism.  
  
But more importantly, "I-Izuku?" He asked, flustered. He didn't know they were already in first name basis.  
  
Luffy blinked. "Ah, that's right. You call strangers their last names here. I forget that sometimes, it's really weird though."  
  
"Ah, it's fine, Monkey-san." he hurriedly said. Luffy grimaced and placed the straw hat dangling on his neck on his head.  
  
"Just call me Luffy, calling me Monkey reminds me of gramps." He frowned. Izuku looked at him in a puzzled manner. Didn't Luffy just say earlier that he was an orphan?  
  
"Okay then... Luffy." He hesitantly agreed. His mother seemed to find their exchange pleasing based on the expression on her face as she hurriedly grabbed the chance for her son to gain a new friend.  
  
"So, Luffy-san, would you like to have dinner with us?" She offered.  
  
"Mom-" He started but stopped when Luffy's eyes brightened.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Luffy was a cheerful, loud boy. His messy, short, black hair was mostly covered by a worn straw hat, his large, brown eyes always seemed to be staring at your soul, and he had a scar under his left eye, too, and did Izuku mention that he also has the Brightest Grin Ever? Yes. It deserved the capitals.  
  
But more importantly, Luffy was like a black hole.  
  
His stomach, that is.  
  
His mom was thrilled to feed him though. "Would you like to have your fourth serving?"  
  
Luffy gave her a Bright Grin. "Thanks!"  
  
Izuku looked at his own plate that he was still eating halfway.  
  
"So, Luffy-san, what school do you go to?" His mother asked as she put another serving on his plate.  
  
Luffy immediately started to stuff his face and Izuku watched him in fascinated horror.  
  
Luffy beamed at his mom, he seemed to really like his mom. "Namimori!"  
  
"Namimori? Why not Orudera instead? Isn't it nearer?"  
  
"Oh, I'm not actually from around here, but I usually hang out here when I skip class, it's easier to not get caught in this area." He answered with his mouth still full.  
  
His mom's expression suddenly became stern, "Skip class? You shouldn't do that, Luffy-san, you have to think about your future!"  
  
Speaking of future, "Where will you go for high school, Luffy? I-If it's okay for me to ask." Izuku stammered.  
  
Luffy shrugged, "I dunno. How 'bout you, shrub?"  
  
"Shrub?!"  
  
He tilted his head. "You don't like it if I call you Izuku, you're last name's too long, so I'll call you a shrub instead. Your head looks like one anyway."  
  
"Please just call me Izuku if that's the case..." He mumbled.  
  
"'Kay, what about you, Izuku?"  
  
"I'm planning to go to UA to be a hero! Are you going to be a hero too?" Izuku replied enthusiastically. Luffy narrowed his eyes.  
  
"No way! I don't want to be one!" He said with a stubborn tone to his voice. Did he hate heroes or something? Luffy seemed to notice the look on Izuku's face and explained,  
  
"I don't want to share my meat! Heroes share everything! I want all the meat to myself." He declared as he shoved more food in his mouth. Izuku furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.  
  
"Who told you that?"  
  
"My gramps!" But didn't he live in an orphanage?  
  
Oh. He probably lost his family, that's why.  
  
Also, what Luffy said... isn't that technically true? Heroes have to give everything they've got, right? Izuku nodded uncertainly. "That makes sense, I guess." Luffy grinned.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thank you for the food, Inko!" Luffy waved frantically to his mother. Mom looked delighted.  
  
"Come again soon, Luffy-san!" She waved back. Luffy turned to him and smiled radiantly. Why is this boy so bright?  
  
"You're heading out, too?" He asked. Izuku felt bewildered and shook his head.  
  
"Uh, no, I'm actually just, walking you to the train station." Luffy laughed.  
  
"I don't go to the train station, I just walk!"  
  
"Eh? Ehhhh? Well, uh, let's walk, I guess? I also have a few things to ask if it's okay with you?" He faltered, and relaxed when Luffy agreed.  
  
"Luffy-san, can I ask what the pressure from earlier was? Was it your quirk? If so, can you please tell me what it is? Because I really like analysis and I always study quirks in my free time. I usually take notes on them so that it will be helpful in the future when I become a hero. I'm ah, quirkless though. But still! Even if people tell me I can't be a hero without a quirk, I'll prove them wrong! Oh! I'm off topic and, and, I'm rambling again aren't I?" He squeaked out the last part. He anxiously fiddled with his hands and waited for Luffy's response.  
  
They turned left and Luffy stretched his arms, "That wasn't a quirk, you know? Also, I'm a rubberman." He pulled his cheeks to an unbelievable amound before Izuku could reply, Luffy said, "So, your dream's to become a hero?" Izuku nodded excitedly, momentarily forgetting about the original topic.  
  
"Yes! Helping people, putting them at ease by saying something like 'I'm here', I always longed for that, Luffy-san!" Izuku declared and Luffy seemed to be content with listening to him talk about being a hero, and he silently urged Izuku to continue.  
  
"Well," Izuku stammered because this was the first time someone earnestly wanted to listen to a quirkless boy's pipe dream. It was... refreshing, to be honest. "I was inspired by All Might, you know? A hero who saves people with a smile, a hero who people can rely on, I want to be like that, I want to be a hero who carries people's hopes on his back!" Izuku said and Luffy could even hear his conviction.  
  
"Shishishi! I can always respect people who follow their dreams no matter what!" Izuku looked at him, stunned.  
  
"You think I can be a hero?"  
  
Luffy blinked at him, "How should I know?" Izuku slumped. Luffy laughed and slapped his back.  
  
"That's the beauty of dreams, Izuku! You never know if it's possible or not, so you have no choice but to do everthing you can to have your dream realized! You either achieve your dream or die trying!"  
  
_D-Die trying? It's a bit extreme but..._ "That way of thinking, I think I can get behind that." Izuku smiled broadly. Luffy abruptly stopped.  
  
"This is my place, see ya, Izuku!" Luffy waved as he started to enter a small building.  
  
"Wait, Luffy-san! You said that the thing earlier wasn't a quirk."  
  
Luffy stared at him. "It isn't."  
  
"Th-Then you don't need a quirk to do it?" Luffy shook his head. "It's something called 'Haki', everyone can use it if they try."  
  
_Is that so..! Then.._  
  
Izuku gathered his confidence and bowed deeply.  
  
"If that's the case, please teach me haki, Luffy!"

**Author's Note:**

> title came from time to time by khai dreams btw


End file.
